


sickness, grey, dark and fucked up

by GinnyRiver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: A modern AU
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy





	sickness, grey, dark and fucked up

咕噜把车窗摇下来了一点儿，埃林身上的酸味快把他呛得睁不开眼了。本坐在他旁边，看起来正为自己抢到了副驾驶得意洋洋，他倚着车窗， 像拨弄串珠手链一样玩着一条项圈，那是他为新狗儿准备的见面礼。老大说这位新同伴有双蓝眼睛，这可十分稀奇。你见过蓝眼睛的狗吗？当然没有，没什么人见过蓝眼睛的狗。老大的狗舍里只有几条黑眼睛的母狗，但她们都是好姑娘，纯种的猎犬，火辣的小婊子。“本，准备点合适的东西，让每个人都准备。”他在电话里这么告知好小子们。地下室信号不好，将电流扭曲之后再歪歪扭扭地送进他们的耳朵里，听着有些失真。

“那么，他和新来的在哪儿？”达蒙握着他的皮鞭，透过被铁条焊死的车窗望了眼窗外灰蒙蒙的天空。现在是清早，或者说，接近拂晓，太阳还没开始蒸干露水，一层穿不透的雾横隔在他们和目的地之间。没什么人会在这时候上街转悠，有也不会对这辆破旧的改装车如何缓慢地兜圈感兴趣。金发青年拨开挡住半只眼的长刘海，他看起来像个被人捉奸在床的哥特男。拉姆斯的电话破坏了他的好性致，他只能匆匆提上裤子离开他的破窗，和床上抱着半瓶威士忌的女人。

“问导航吧。”不知谁说了句。驾驶座前的GPS闪着暗淡的绿光。它快没电了，咕噜想，也许该让拉姆斯再弄一个，顺便换一个通风好些的车。埃林身上的气味只令他作呕。他皱眉，眯着眼盯住提示信号跳跃的地方瞧。“哑巴都要被你熏瞎了，埃林。”本扭过头冲着后面嘲笑。“操你的妈，骨头。”埃林骂了回去，声音有些发闷。“可不是吗，埃林才应该挨剥皮人一下子，我们好看看他是不是每根骨头都往外流酸水。”达蒙帮了句腔，他总觉得自己是几个人中最有魅力的那个，毕竟，谁让他是舞蹈师呢？“你他妈再——”“到了。”哑巴咕噜用一个急刹车说出这句话，车内几个人毫无防备，一时被惯性推来搡去，一时间争吵的矛头对准了不会说话的人。但哑巴总有让他们消停的方式，他径自拉开车门，走向雾中的两个人影，其他人见状也只好闭嘴下车，没有人愿意被头头等待，尤其在头头是拉姆斯的时候。

雾中，高大健壮的男子像狗跪在地上，他在呕吐。如果他们带摄像机，还能拍下他湿润的眼眶和他撑着自己的，微微颤抖的双臂。他喝了不少。拉姆斯站在他身侧，耐心地等候。像猎人等待猎物经历濒死时刻，像主人等待宠物撒完野回家。本得到授意，弯腰给那男子扣上项圈，37cm, 有点小，但他会适应，拉姆斯的狗什么都能适应。瞧，他虽然不太习惯，抬起头用那双蓝眼睛疑惑地看了他一眼，但没有拒绝。这就是个很好的开端。“我们走。”埃林和剥皮人架起这男人，他有些壮，所以他们走起路来慢吞吞的。“埃林，你真的该洗洗澡。”拉姆斯说着，拉开副驾驶的车门。车开走了，除了一摊呕吐物以外什么都没留下。

而在城市里，最不缺的就是呕吐物。


End file.
